


All made up

by Bounceberry88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Help, I don't have the heart to write scary stuff I'm sorry, M/M, how do tag, it's kind of a kid AU, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounceberry88/pseuds/Bounceberry88
Summary: lil trouble trio go trick or treating, gonna get dem gud candy barsI can't write summaries very well and its just a rushed one-shot but enjoy??





	All made up

Jamie giggled nervously as they made their way up the path. This garden was unnerving, with shadows covering a majority of it, and all the plants looking terrifyingly dark and prickly. Jamison shuddered at the idea of getting caught in one of the bushes, or tripping over one of the loose bricks of the mossy pathway.

“Not gonna lie, Mate. This place is creeping me out.” He said, glancing around the grey garden. Hana laughed at that, her carefree smile making Jamie jealous. How was she always so relaxed?

“No way! Old man Reyes lives here, and I’m _getting_ my full sized chocolate bars!” She insisted, skipping happily along the path. Jamison and Lúcio trailed behind, but Hana stopped every so often to giggle at the scenery, so it wasn’t difficult to keep up with her.

Lúcio nodded, but his voice was shaky. “Yeah, it’s just another house. Jack said Reyes is nice.” He said, his gaze flickering to a creaky tree. Jamie sighed, knowing Mr Morrison was probably right. And besides, they’d passed this house before. In broad daylight. When the shadows didn’t hang over every surface, hiding all the monsters waiting to leap out and eat them… Jamie bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Alright, but I still don’t get why he lives in such a big house all by himself.” He muttered, glancing at the high up windows of the house. The entire building looked old fashioned, but if the bright light trying to escape closed curtains said anything, it was quite modernized. Hana stopped, turning to stare at Jamison, looking as if she didn’t quite believe what he’d just said.

“Jamie, he has two kids.” She said blankly after a few moments, raising an eyebrow at him. Lúcio smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve met them! They seem really nice. I think the older one’s trick-or-treating with Genji and his brother.” He added, looking into his bag of candy and chocolate. That didn’t really calm Jamison’s nerves, and he fiddled with the sleeve of his lab coat absentmindedly as they kept on the long trek up the path to the door. Why did a guy need such a big garden anyway? Yet, despite the long distance, the three children got to the daunting door all too quickly for Jamison’s liking.

Hana used the owl door knocker, enthusiastically waiting for it to open. Jamie heard a loud chuckle echo from inside the house, and he jumped back, terrified. There were a few shouts he couldn’t make out, then silence. Lúcio clutched at Jamison’s arm, and the Australian barely stopped himself from clinging to his friend for dear life. He couldn’t though, he had to be the tougher one. Jamie was the kid who had to be kept away from fires and candles because he kept trying to burn sticks, and he wasn’t allowed in sandpits because he always asked to be buried so he could see how long it took to escape. A bit of yelling shouldn’t scare him. But it did. Not that he’d tell anyone that. Especially not Lúcio.

The children stayed frozen there, waiting for the door to open. Hana yelped as lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the air. No, not lightning and thunder, Jamison realized, there wasn’t a storm- maybe it was the flicker of a curtain being pulled back for a brief second so someone could look out at their newest victims. And apparently the thunder sound was someone laughing from within the scary walls of the house. After a few moments there was a louder chuckle, and footsteps towards the door. Jamie would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to run away, right out of the garden and back home to cower under blankets, but he was frozen to the spot as the footsteps got louder.

The mahogany door swung open, and Hana stepped away, silently terrified. A large figure stood in the doorway, silhouettes of two other people behind him illuminated by the light from a room. Another booming laugh cut through the silence.

“Haha! What do we have here?” Asked the man. He was incredibly tall with a thick german accent, almost as thick as the white beard outlining his jaw. He smiled brightly at the kids, and after a few seconds they recognized him.

“M-Mr Reinhardt?” Lúcio asked, still tense beside Jamie. The man let out another heart chuckle.

“Oh! If it isn’t my favourite troublesome trio! Here for sweets, are you?” He asked, turning to look at the two people in the house. One of the silhouettes disappeared into a doorway, and Reinhardt stepped aside.

“Do come in, children! Have you met Gabriel?” The German asked as the three children began to recover from the scare.

~

Jamie stared at the man in awe. He looked completely normal. Okay, that sounded a lot ruder than he meant it. Thank god the man couldn’t read Jamie’s thoughts. Wait, what if he could? Oh, bloody hell-

“I’ve heard a lot about you kids.” The man said, his voice gruff but not nearly as harsh as Jamison had expected. There was no indication he knew what the Australian was thinking, so Jamie calmed slightly. The guy seemed friendly enough, and his house was certainly a lot scarier than he was. Regular living room, TV on the wall, comfortable leather furniture, desk with a computer in the corner. Though, Jamie noticed there was quite a lot of dark colours decorating not only the room but the man himself.

Yet Gabriel’s intimidating demeanor didn’t stop him from looking like a good guy when he held out a bowl of chocolate. And it didn’t stop Hana from looking very pleased at the offer.

“You have?” She asked, taking a kit-kat. “Aw yeah, full sized chocolate! The legends are true!” She giggled quietly to herself. Gabriel nodded.

“You’re Hana song, right? I know your dad.” He replied, pulling out his phone. He showed them a picture of him and Mr Morrison in a sushi restaurant. Jamie had never seen a picture of the blonde when he was younger, and it was quite a surprise to see him looking so full of life. It was a contrast from his normal ‘grey-haired-old-man-get-off-my-lawn-or-I’ll-kill-you’ type of look. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice Jamie’s inner turmoil at the knowledge the old man actually had a life once upon a time.

“I never thought he’d take on looking after a kid.” Mr Reyes said, smiling as he put down the phone. “Then again, I never thought I’d end up with any myself. Have you met Jesse and Sombra?” He asked. Jamie shook his head, but Lúcio and Hana nodded.

“Yes! Jesse, the one with the cowboy hat? He’s trick-or-treating with our friend Genji!” Hana said, enthusiastically snapping the Kit-Kat into pieces. Mr Reyes nodded approvingly.

“That’s good. Lord knows he’s talked about the Shimadas non-stop for the past few weeks.” He rolled his eyes at a memory only he seemed to have, and Hana and Lúcio giggled quietly. After a moment, Gabriel turned to Jamison.

“You like explosions?” He asked. Jamie’s eyes lit up. Explosions were everything.

“Yes! They’re so cool! The noise- the fire- I love ‘em!” Jamie wanted to be a demolitionist when he grew up. That, or an astronaut. Reyes grinned as Jamison grabbed at a caramel chocolate bar, the Australian knew he wasn’t really supposed to talk about fire anymore. He always wanted to, though. Gabriel seemed to get the message, giving him a kind smile before turning to Lúcio.

“And you’re the kid with ‘terrible’ taste in music?” He asked, a mischievous gleam in his brown eyes as he glanced at Reinhardt. Lúcio bristled at that, immediately all his focus on the German.

“I keep telling you, old man! You are way behind the times!” He snapped. Hana groaned.

“Not this again.” She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Reinhardt let out a jolly laugh, but he still glared at Lúcio challengingly.

“Kids these days! You should learn to enjoy the classics!” He replied, pointing at the Brazilian. Jamison was still in awe of how his friend didn’t flinch under the gaze of grown ups. They were awfully scary, especially when they wanted to argue with you. But Lúcio stood - or, well, sat, as he was still right next to Jamie - his ground, glaring right back at the man as he spat out a reply Jamie wasn’t really paying attention to. It wasn’t easy to keep up with Lúcio and Reinhardt’s argument, so Jamison had given up a while back. That really said something, as the Australian was normally all for fighting, but this conversation got boring after the eighth time. It was easier just to zone out...

Jamison blinked as a woman walked into the room. She would have been the third silhouette, and now, in the bright light of the living room, he recognized her as Ana Amari. She had on a lopsided pirate hat, and her regular eyepatch looked a lot more normal with her leather boots and fancy old fashioned clothes. She also apparently agreed with both Hana and Jamie’s exasperation at the fight over music.

“Oh no, not this argument again. I told you not to mention it.” She said, sitting down beside Gabriel as she handed her friend a cup of tea. Mr Reyes chuckled, enjoying the snippy comments from Lúcio and the booming laughter from Reinhardt. 

“Some men just want to watch the world burn…” Hana said quietly, grinning. The comment got another chuckle from Gabriel, and even Ana smirked from behind her cup of tea. Jamie would’ve laughed, but his mouth was practically glued shut with the sticky caramel chocolate.

“You like gaming, kid?” Gabriel asked, folding his arms as he leaned back in the couch. Hana’s smile somehow got even wider, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Hell yeah! I love it! I’m great at it, too!” She said proudly. Jamie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hana Song, modest as always.

“Well, you should talk to Sombra some time. She’s into tech and all that, too.” Reyes replied, not seeming to mind Hana’s cocky attitude. The Gamer nodded again, looking very pleased at the idea of a new friend to play all her favourites with. Or maybe she just wanted someone to beat. Gabriel looked pretty confident though, so Jamie decided Sombra might be just the challenger Hana needs.

The Australian zoned out as the two started talking more about video games, and he began to wonder why he ever thought this man was scary. It was mostly just what he heard at school, lots of chatter about the guy who barely ever left his house and was crazy rich and apparently used to be in the army. Jamison wasn’t really sure any of that was true now, but even if it was, it had been made out to be a lot scarier than Gabriel Reyes was. The trouble could have been avoided if the kids had just asked Ana and Reinhardt about him first, they probably would have backed up Mr Morrison’s statement that Gabriel was actually quite nice. Ana didn’t look at all like she was afraid Gabriel would murder her and take out all her guts and use them in a weird spell or turn her into a vampire with his giant razor sharp fangs Jamie had yet to spot or steal all her money by putting her to sleep with one of the poison darts he supposedly had in his pockets. The kids in Jamie’s class had been very, very wrong. Though they didn’t need to know Mr Reyes was actually nice. After all, that meant next year all the full sized chocolate bars would be taken before the trio even got a chance to knock on the mahogany door...

After a few minutes, Ana cleared her throat louder than needed, and it pulled Jamie from his thoughts. A glance around told him that Hana and Gabriel were still smiling about video games, and Lúcio looked ready to tear Reinhardt’s head off.

“Though this was inspiring, I believe the three children need to be getting home. We all know Jack would never trust them again if they didn’t get back home before what I’m pretty sure is an outrageously early curfew?” The Amari glanced over at Hana, who nodded.

“Yeah, it sucks. But I mean, we got the candy!” She said, perking up as Gabriel once again held the bowl out to her, gesturing to take as many as she liked. When she’d picked out all the kitkats and lollipops she could, the bowl was passed to Jamie, then Lúcio, who also took their favourites. Reinhardt seemed to have forgotten the fight about music, and cheerfully pulled all three children into a bear hug as he laugher.

“Yes, the delicious sweets are rewarding! Do not hesitate to come back next year!” He said, though it sounded more like a yell not only because it was right in Jamie’s ear, but because Reinhardt naturally spoke quite loudly. Lúcio just giggled, though, and nodded as he was placed back on the ground.

“You’d better be willing to get out of the eighties by then!” He said, hands on his hips. Reinhardt laughed, saying something about how he doubted it as Jamie took another look around the living room. Well, this turned out to be a lot more successful than he had planned. And a lot less deadly.

“Are you three alright to get home alone?” Ana asked, frowning at them slightly. Hana quickly nodded, not even pausing to think about it.

“Definitely. It’s just a block or two away.” She said, already picking up her bag of candy, checking in the midst of the sweets for her phone and her wallet. Jamie was still jealous that she got her own TV, a laptop, a proper desktop gaming PC, and a fancy smartphone with unlimited texts, calls, and data. Though, Jamie knew he wouldn’t really do a lot with all that stuff, but it was annoying that she got it all without having to do anything.

“Well, you kids stay safe. We don’t want Jack calling to bite our heads off about adult supervision.” Gabriel joked, smiling. Jamie grinned back, and he was almost sad at the thought they had to get back home without properly sitting and getting to know Gabriel. Jack seemed to know him quite well, which intrigued Jamison. Lúcio hooked his arm in Jamie’s, pulling the Australian from his thoughts.

“We will, Mr Reyes!” The Brazilian said, tugging Jamie down the corridor after Hana. When they were out the door, Jamison found that the garden looked a lot less daunting now he knew who owned it. In fact, the huge trees looked like they’d be quite good for a swing set. Perhaps he could suggest it to the man, the next time the trio encountered the mysterious ‘Old Man Reyes’ - who Jamie suspected wasn’t actually that old, but whatever. Smiling as Lúcio’s head rested on his shoulder, Jamie decided next year would be even better...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at oneshots but happy halloween ;p


End file.
